


A Trip in the Car

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humorous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's first trip in the car is far from fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip in the Car

Draco clutched the side of the car as Harry turned onto the freeway. The blond took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm his nervous, racing heart. Draco gulped as Harry changed lanes, and sent a small prayer to Merlin to keep him safe in this metal box.

                “Don’t you think you should slow down?”

                Harry chuckled, “It’s fine, here just listen to – Oh! I love this song!”

                Draco winced as Harry blasted his music swaying to the music as he drove which didn’t help Draco’s nervousness.

                “No! No! No! I will never forget!” shouted Harry along with the song and slammed his palm against the steering wheel, “No! No! No! I will never regret!”

                Draco gulped as Harry continued to ‘dance’, nearly crying out when Harry zoomed by a van. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see his death; although, he was  _so_ going to torture Harry for this in the afterlife. A Malfoy doesn’t die in an accident – especially a muggle one!


End file.
